Young Justice: A New Threat
by randommonium135
Summary: ! LOOK HERE! - THIS STORY IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION! ANYONE WHO WANTS IT, JUST PM ME ABOUT IT! -! LOOK HERE !
1. Chapter 1

~Hello everyone, we're back for another story. This isn't going to drag on. In this story Ami (Amy) is still in it and it takes place one month after she joined the Batman team and the YJ team.

(disclaimer: I do not own anything Young Justice related)~

Chapter 1: The new Threat

(It starts with you seeing Batman jump onto a roof, then Robin follows, then girl with long, dark hair and bat ears after them. They're following a theif. They stop on the next roof because the theif is stuck there, he can't get away.) (Then you actually se the trio and find that the girl doesn't have dark hair, she has what looks like rainbow hair, the bat ears are a headband.)

"Haha, looks like we got him," The girl says.

"Hey, lood Batkid, he's just a scrawny kid," Robin says.

"I know, I could even take him down with a breath," BatKid replies.

"Don't underestimate your enemy," Bats says to the two kids.

"Sorry," they both mumble.

They get in their stances, ready to fight, when the guy starts to creepily laugh.

"What the...," Batkid starts but let it hanging.

Then the guy starts murmuring.

"Get the job done, Hypno wants it done. If you don't get it done, you will be done," Then he drops what he stole, walks to the ledge of the building, and jumps.

"NO!" the two kids say together, playfullness all gone.

Batman runs forward to try and catch the kid, but it was too late, the kid was dead.

-/-

(Ami/Batkid's POV)

"What was that?" I ask, pulling off my mask, revealing brown eyes, and flopping on the couch.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," Bruce says, pulling off his cowl.

"What was that he murmured?" Dickie asks.

"He said, "Get the job done, Hypno wants it done. If you don't get it done, you will be done." I say, remembering how creepy it sounded.

"Who is Hypno? And apparently whatever she or he does to a person, if that person doesn't succeed they die," I say, and pull off my gloves.

I pull my school bag closer and grab my glasses, placing them on my head.

"So this creeper kills anyone who doesn't do their bidding?" Dickie says.

"That's how it would seen," Bruce says, walking towards the clock," But for now, I'll do the research, you two get ready for school."

"That's what I've been doing," I say, with a smile while removing my second brown contact with one and and pulling my glasses down with the other. Then I look at Dickie," Be right back."

I put the contact in it's container and stand up. I walk to "my room", its the room I use when I'm here. I unbutton my cape and throw it on the bed. Then I open my closet and the first thing you see is my first cape, it's blood stained. It's black but it has a red tint to it, it got this way because I used it to try and staunch the bleeding when Dickie was stabbed by Joker.

I shiver just thinking about it. I take my uniform off the shelf and shut the door. I change, leaving my jacked off. I go into the bathroom and take off my glasses to wash my hair, the water turns into a swirl of purple, blue, green, yellow, hot pink, white, and black. When I'm done, I'm left with bright orange hair.

I put my glasses back on, go grab my BatKid suit, and my jacket and walk back down. When I get to the living room, nobody's there, so I sit back on the couch and put my armload down. I find my brush, brush my hair, and braid it, then I put my coat on. I put on my socks and shoes and grab my suit and head for the clock. I walk in to see Bruce at the computer with Dickie hanging up the Robin suit. I walk to the other side of the Batsuit and start hanging up mine.

"Did you find anything?" I ask Bruce.

"No, nothing yet," He replies.

"That's still weird how someone can control another person," I say, putting the bat ear headband by my boots in the case.

"Yea, I'll say," Dickie says," Let's go, Am."

We walk out, grabbing our bags, to Al's car and he drives us to school.

-/-

(After school)(Ami/Batkid's POV)

When we got to Wayne Manor, Bruce was gone. Al said he went out. So we went to the bat cave to get ready to go to Mount Justice. After we change out of our uniforms, Dickie in the usual and me in a really baggy hoodie and straight legs with knee-high converses. I put in my colored contacts, then I put my sunglasses on, Dickie does too. Then I put the color in my hair. While I'm packing my stuff Dickie walks over to the computer.

"Hey, it's that kid," he says, picking up a newspaper.

I run over to look too.

"Yea, it is," I say, looking at his name," Peter Reynolds, Why does he sound familiar?"

"I don't know, here. It says "Early this morning, sixteen year old Peter Reynolds broke into a Gotham jewelry store, stealing 3000 dollars in jewels. He ran on the rooftops of nearby buildings. He then dropped the jewels and commited suicide off the side of the building," hey says.

"I know who he is," I say, and sit down at the computer.

I shake the mouse and the screen lights up. I then go to Gotham Academy's website and use my lovely memory to get into the headmaster's page. Then I find Peter.

"He was a kid in my class, everyone in class called him little Petey. He's been missing school but we all thought he was just sick, not robbing jewelry stores," I say.

His page pops up.

"Peter Johnson Reynolds, age 16, hair blond, blue eyes, pale skin. He was in all college classes, like us. He was leader of a bood club, was majoring in cooking. He really doesn't sound like a boy who would suddenly start stealing, let alone suicide." Dickies says.

"Exactly," we hear Bruce say, which makes us jump.

"W-When d-did you g-get back?" I ask, my stutter coming out from being scared.

"About 5 minutes ago, I'm glad you figured out the password," Bruce says.

"I knew it," I reply, getting up.

"How?" Dickie asks.

"Idedic slash optional memory, remember?" I reply, tapping my head. (Idedic-totally not sure if its spelled right- means that she can remember everything shes ever seen, heard, or read)

"Yea," he replies,"we better get going, it's 5:30."

"Yea," I say, putting my bag under the stand.

He activates the beam and we go through. We hear the robotic woman say what she says and see the rest of the team.

"'sup," Robin says.

"Where were you two? We have training with Black Canary today," KF says.

"Doing some research. That Batty trio does have missions of their own, you know," I say, adjusting my sunglasses.

"Yea, I guess," Wally says, then goes to talk to Robin.

I guess they don't enjoy my company much. I walk over and sit beside Superboy on the couch. I look at the tv and see that he's staring at static.

"You do know the t.v. works, right?" I ask him.

"Yes," he replies.

"You don't know how to work it, do you?" I ask.

"No," he says.

I grab the remote, hit a few buttons, and then the t.v comes on.

"There," I say, showing him how to work the remote, then getting up.

Then we hear the beam call out Batman's arrival. I go to where everyone else is, so does Superboy.

"We are going to delay the training session, you have a mission. Early this morning Robin, BatKid, and I chased down a young man named Peter Reynolds. Before he jumped off the building he murmured something..."

"Get the job done, Hypno wants it done. If you dont get it done, you will be done," I say, cutting him off.

"...yes. We've been doing research into the case, when they autopsied the body they found a marking on his upper arm. They presumed it was a tatoo but his parents said he never had a tatoo. BatKid, did you ever notice a tatoo?" He continues.

"No, I mean, I wouldn't really know because of our uni...of the shirts he wore, I say," but he didn't seem like he would be a person to get one and our school doesn't allow them, but he had been missing from school for about a week now."

Bats just nods his head and puts something up in a hologram. It was a circle with weird markings all through it.

"His parents said he had been missing, but they didn't say anything because it was normal for him to wander off on his own for days on end. This is the marking that was found on him. The signifigance of this mark is that there were other robberies, small ones. Every picture available of these theives you see this exact marking somewhere on them. And these theives that were caught could not remember anything they did or where what they stole was located," Bats says.

"So, this Hypno guy was doing whatever to people right under our noses?" Robin asks.

"Exactly, we need you to check all banks, jewelry stores, stores, and major estates of Gotham and Central City. Try and narrow it down to possible places that could be hit next," Bats says.

"On it," Aqualad says.

"Dismissed," Batman says. Then head back towards the portal," I want a full report when your finished," Then he went through.

"Everyone get ready, then we'll meet up here in 10 minutes," Aqualad says.

Apparently, everyone had what they needed except Wally. KF went to the kitchen and was back in 3 seconds. When he saw us watching he said,

"What? Food."

"Come on," Robin says, with a laugh.

We all go to the bio-ship.

"Where to first?" Artemis asks.

"Gotham," Aqualad says.

-/-

(In Gotham)(Ami/BatKid's POV)

"Where are all the major buildings here?" Aqualad asks Robin and I.

"Gothan band is over there," Robin says, pointing to it.

"Wayne Manor is there," I say and point to it, "Winter's Manor is over there." I point to my house.

"According to reports those three places are the only places in Gotham that haven't been hit," Robin says.

"Which place do you think they would possibly strike first?" KF asks.

"Well, this says that the first robbery was a small department store and the latest was the jewelry store," Rob says.

"So that means...Winter's M-Manor in n-next," I say, suddenly nervous.

"How so?" Megan asks.

"well, to me they started with a small place and starte getting to the bigger places. Winter's Manor is third biggest under The Bank and Wayne Manor," I say, glad the stutters gone.

Then I take off towards my house. Soon I hear the others following and KF was already there. When I get there, the door's open. I just walk in, its trashed.

"Well, I guess they hit this place," KF says.

"Shh," I say, looking at Robin.

I continue to listen. Soon we all hear a bang. We run in the direction of the noise, it was in my parents' officce. I run in and see Maara putting everything in a bag. I run up to her and try to grab her arm but end up dodging it instead, why did she have to be my karate teacher? But, while dodging it, I see her arm. The mark is there.

"She has the mark on her arm. We need to do something. We can't let her succeed and we can't let her d-die," I say, fighting tears.

"Like what?" KF asks, watching Maara continue.

"I don't know," I say.

"Duh, Megan! I can try to look in her mind, see what's going on," Miss. M says.

"Try it," Aqualad says.

-/-

(MIss. M's POV)

I go into the woman's mind. It's just black. I can't see any memories or anything.

"There's nothing," I say.

"Nothing?" Batkid asks.

"It's just all bl..." I leave it hanging because I feel a sharp pain in my head.

Then I hear,

"You are not welcome here. You will not ruin my plans," from a guy voice.

Then I scream and fall into black.

-/-

(Batkid's POV)

We watch as M'gann screams and falls. She would've hit the ground but Superboy caught her.

"Miss. Martian!" Superboy says, but she didn't move.

"What was that?!" Wally asks, shocked a little.

"what did you do?" Artemis asks Maara, pulling out her bow and arrow.

"S-she won't answer," I say," She's not even herself. S-someone's doing s-something to her."

Stupid stutter.

"Then what do we do, she hurt Miss. Martian?!" Superboy yells at me.

"It wasn't her!" I yell at him, then to Aquald I say," Can you electricute her?"

"I can try," He replies.

Then he pulls out his sabers, sends water towards Maara, she twitched, dropped everything, and then fell over, unconcious. I hoped. I run over to her and check her pulse, breathing. Inside I the relief fill me, outside I realised that Heinrich was nowhere. I stand up and walk out.

"Where's she going now?" KF says.

Everyone follows me but Superboy and Megan. I go to the kitchen and see Heinrich is out cold. I walk up to him and lean down.

"Hey," I say, shaking him, "hey."

He stirs and opens his eyes. Then he grabs his head and I help him sit up. Then he stands up on his own.

"What happened?" He asks, " And who are you?"

"You were being robbed by a woman with a maids uniform, I'm guessing she's the maid here," I say, his eyes go wide," But it wasn't her fault. Something took over her and made her do it, we won't be reporting this to anyone. Just make sure she and yourself are fine."

He nods,

"Where is she?"

I wave my hand to symbolise following, we follow Aqualad back to the office. He sees her and runs to her, he picks up her head. I glance at her arm and see the mark is gone.

"Superboy, check Miss. Martian's arm," I say.

He does it.

"Nothing's there," he says.

I let out a breath.

"They got it handled here. We need to go report," Aqualad says.

Superboy picks up Miss. M. and they all begin to follow Aqualad, but me and Robin. I'm looking at Maara and Heinrich.

"Are you ok?" Robin whispers in my ear, pulling me out with him.

"I will be when I get my hands on Hypno," I whispter back, looking at Megan now.

"Yea, I know how you feel," he whispers.

-/-

(Batkid's POV)(At Mount Justice -9:12 P.M.)

I'm sitting on the couch, curled with my knees under my chin, playing with a string on my hoodie. Wally, Artemis, and Robin are absently staring at the t.v. Superboy's with Miss. Martian at the infirmary.

"So, we're dealing with something big," Artemis says," That mark was on that maid."

"That maid has a name, it's Maara. That butler, Heinrich, could have lost his wife thanks to that psycho, Hypno!" I say, jumping up.

Everyone was looking at me now.

"Could you even imagine losing your family to some psycho?" I ask everyone, Robin got a little bit of a sad look.

Nobody answered.

"That's what I thought. Those two are pretty much my...friends' only friends. I'm sorry I yelled, it's just that they were people I knew and I'm angry at this Hypno person, not you guys. I'm gonna go see if Megan's alright," I say, way calmer now, then I walk towards the infirmary.

-/-

~Phew, that was a lot of typing. I did not realise it would be this long. My hands hurts. But was it any good? I would really like to know, please review? Well that's all for now, until next time. Thanks for reading and please, please review?

-Weirdo-Jynx-Fang-Iggy-Lavi-Froggy-R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

***Hi. Here's chapter two. I'm so happy. You want to know what today is?**

**Iggy: What? Weirdo lets us go day!?**

**Weirdo: No. Today's the day that Icing and I have been dating for a year! Woohoo! And, we're going to be kissing for the first time, which is also my first kiss... I'm so nervous...**

**Jynx: Oh, Honey. You'll be fine. Well, here's the chapter.***

(blank space)

(Ami/Batkid)

I walk towards the infirmary. Then, a chair just misses my head and slams into the wall. I look back in front of me just in time to get slammed into the wall by Superboy. My head slams into the wall and the wind is knocked out of me.

"It's all your fault!" he says.

I can't catch my breath.

"Megan's hurt because of you!"

What is he talking about? I didn't do anything to her.

"Conner!" Black Canary says.

He turns his head to face her. I'm too dizzy to move.

"What are you doing?"

I'm actually scared. He drops me and I slide down the wall to the floor. I finally manage to catch my breath. Superboy looks down at me.

"Don't come near me or Megan again," then he goes into Megan's room.

I sit there, shocked.

"Are you okay?" Black Canary asks, helping me up.

I don't answer. I rip my arm out of her grasp and run. I realised what Conner meant, it was my idea for Megan to try and read Maara's mind. I run past the others and run through the beam. The minute I get out of the telephone booth in Gotham, I start to cry. I run to the Gotham Observatory.

(Blank space)

(Dick/Robin)

Black Canary come into the room we're in.

"What happened?" Batman asks her.

She signals for him to follow her. They talk in silence for a minute. Then, Bats signals me over.

"You need to go and find Batkid," He says when I go over.

"Okay," I say, I go through the beam and arrive in Gotham.

WWAG, Where would Ami go? I think of her favorite spots. I look up at the sky, the moon is full tonight. Then I realise, the observatory. Ami has a fetish with the night sky.

She goes to the observatory when the moon is full and she's upset. After a few minutes of walking, I arrive at the observatory. I walk up the many stairs and arrive at the top. Dr. Hansen is at her desk. I pull off my sunglassed.

"Is Ami in here?" I ask the doctor.

Without looking up, she points towards the telescope. I walk over and see Ami looking through it.

"Ami, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" She asks, without looking at me.

"You know what I mean."

"Nothing happened, Dickie," She says, adjusting the telescope.

"Something happened, otherwise you wouldn't be crying," I say, and pull her face away from it and wipe away a tear.

"Conner scared me, that's all...and my stupidity," she says, and looks back through the telescope.

Knowing she wasn't going to explain it right now, I say,

"Bruce wants you back at the house," Using our code for Batman wants you back at Mount Justice.

She looks up from the telescope.

"Really? Fine, let's go."

She starts walking out and I follow. We get out on the streets of Gotham and she stops.

"Dickie, we gotta problem," she says, facing me.

"What?"

"Look around us, what do you see, hear?"

I look around and I see no one.

"That's odd."

"Exactly."

We listen for annother minute, there's not even any cars moving.

"What's going on?" I ask.

She shrugs her shoulders,

"Really late at nigh."

Then the bank alarm goes off. I start to run over to the bank but Ami stops me.

"Glasses, Dickie."

I realise that my glasses are off and put them back on. She pulls her hood down and unties her hair, it falls down to her butt. Then she pulls off her glasses, these ones are fake, and replaces them with her mask.

"Now, let's go," she says.

(blank space)

(Ami/Batkid)

We both run to the bank. When we get inside, we see the Joker. He's robbing the bank, actually, not surprising. I shiver at his maniacle laugh. He turns and sees us.

"Oh, if it isn't the little Boy Blunder and Bat-wannabe," he says.

Again, I shiver at his cackle.

"Coming to stop me, are we?" He says, pulling out his knives," Where's the big, bad Bat?"

He cackles again, then charges towards us. Robin does his creepy laugh and says,

"I think we can handle ourselves," and dodges one of his blades.

"Remember," he cackles," that nice cut I gave you, Boy Blunder? Why don't we make your little friend here match?"

Then Joker comes toward me. I dodge it, but just barely. I watch my hair fall on the floor and feel as the knife cuts the back of my neck a little. As I turned to dodge, I got him in the face with my fist, he steps back, but laughs again. Robin takes this chance and swipes under the Joker's feet and he falls and hits the floor. He begins to to laugh again and jumps up. Robin comes over to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little scratch," I say, glad the stutter didn't come.

"What is up with him?" He seems very persistant in getting us," Robin says.

"Yeah, by this time, he's already gotten what he wants and is gone or failed and is gone," I say.

We both dodge swipes from the Joker, it's all we can do.

"Maybe we should stop charging right into a robbery without back up?" I say.

Robin nods. He dodges a swipe and looks at his wrist computer. We hear,

"What?" In Bats' calm voice.

"I think we need some back up," Robin replies.

"Understood, where are you?"

"Gotham Bank," I say.

"On our way."

Then the conversation was done. I stick up my arm and stop Joker's, then I knee him in the gut. He got my are in that. Robin and I back up.

"We need to get the knives away from him," Robin says.

"I know, but how exactly?"

"By force, anyway possible," Robin says.

"Or, maybe we should wait," I say.

He just gives me a look.

"But, that wouldn't be us," I say, smiling.

Robin punches Joker in the gut when he gets close to us. When he bends down, I see it. A circle marking with different marks inside of it. I look at Robin and know he sees it too.

"What?!" I say, doing a back flip out of the reach of the knives.

Then Joker runs over to the bags of money he originally had, picks them up, and runs out of the bank. We follow out after him, but he's already gone. I look over and see Batman and Black Canary almost here.

***Well, there's chapter 2. Did you like it? I'm sorry if it may be kind of boring at the beginning. I mean, I'm not sure if it was or not. Please, tell me what you think about it so far? Well, thanks for reading. Please review?**

**-Weirdo-Jynx-Icing-Froggy-Iggy-Fang-Lavi-R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

*Harro! Welcome back! Here's chapter three. Do you like this story so far? I think it's turning out great.

Iggy: Meh, it's okay.

Weirdo: You say that like it sucks. -_-

Fang: It's fine Weirdo. Iggy's just tired. We got up too early today.

Iggy: Whatever. *lays down on the stage*

Well, anyways, here's chapter three.*

(blank)

Chapter three: Bad news

(blank)

(Ami/ Batkid)

We hear the sounds of sirens coming our way. Batman signals up. Robin and I go into the alley and climb to the roof, then jump over t the next roof. Batman and Black Canary are already there.

"What happened?" Batman asks, glancing at me holding my arm and the blood on Robin's face.

"The Joker happened," Robin says.

"And Hypno," I say.

"Tel us everything," Black Canary says.

So we tell them everything that happened at the band and about the symbol on Joker's neck.

"All right, let's go," Batman says.

We end up going back to the batcave. Once we're inside, Bruce takes off his mask.

"Are you two really okay?" He asks, facing us.

"Just some cuts," I say, pulling off my mask and hoodie.

"Let me see that," Bruce says, looking at my arm.

I let him look at my arm and he wraps it, it's not that deep. And then he bandages the cut on my neck and bandages Robin's cuts. Then I go up to "my room" and change into my school uniform, then go downstairs. When I get down there Dickie and Bruce are already changed and in the living room.

"I'm going home, I need to make sure Maara and Heinrick are okay," I say and leave.

Though, I wish I would've just stayed with them. When I get home the house is spot less again and my parents are home. I tried to sneak in but Heinrick saw me. He looked tired.

"Miss Ami, your parents would like to see you in their office," he says to me.

Man, I drop my bag off with Heinrick and pull up my collar a bit to hide the bandage on my neck. Then I walk back the hall and stand in front of the office door. I take a deep breath, then knock.

"Enter," I hear in my father's deep voice.

I slowly open the door and walk in, shutting the door behind me. I stand there, and look at them.

"We need to know if you understand why we adopted you, Amithyst," My mother says.

I look at her and nod. I do, when they brought me here they told me, "You are only here because we do not have an heir and we are getting older and need one for our estate. If we happen to have and heir, you will be sent back." And, I've dredded every day since.

"Well, we found out that Laticia is going to be having an heir to our fortune. You have a short time left in this household. I suggest you say you goodbyes and pack soon," My father says.

My breath catches in my throat. And I feel like I'm going to puke, but I stand completely emotionless.

"You are dismissed," Laticia, my mother, says.

I leave the office calmly. Then, when no one could see me, I ran out of the house. Barefoot and cold, I don't stop until I'm in front of Wayne Manor. But, I don't go any closer to it, I just stand there. I don't want to say goodbye, and I definitey don't want to go back to the orphanage. I run away from the manor and to the observatory.

(blank)

*Well, there's the chapter. It ends on kind of a bad note, huh? But, I hope you liked it.

Fang: *poking Iggy on the head* I think he's out.

Weirdo: Let's draw stuff on his face.

Please review! Thanks for reading!

-bye for now-


	4. Chapter 4

*Hello, we're back. Yay, two chapters in one day!

Fang: Weirdo, what are you drawing on him?

Weirdo: What did you draw?

Fang: It's a surprise.

Weirdo: Well, mine is too. Haha!

Well, here's the chapter! Enjoy!

(blank)

Chapter 4:

(blank)

I wake up to my alarm for once. Usually, Ami jumps on me. I get my uniform on and go downstairs for breakfast. I sit at the tabe, close to Bruce, Alfred brings in my breakfast.

"Hey, Al, did Ami come this mornin?" I ask.

"No, Master Dick."

Bruce looks up from his newspaper and puts it down in front of me. I see the title "Bank Robbed late last night."

"At least it doesn't say anything about us." I say, scanning through the article.

I finish breakfast and go out to the car and Al drives me to school. I get out and he drives away. I stand by the gate to wait for Heinrick's car but after about 10 minutes, he never comes.

I go the class and Ami never comes all day. Al picks me up again after school and I go directly to the Batcave.

Of course, Bruce is gone. I change into my hoodie and put on my sunglasses, then I go to the phone booth that is our portal to Mount Justice. I walk into the kitchen and Megan is cooking and Conner is sitting at the table. At least she seems to be better.

"How are you feelin, Megan?" I ask her.

"Oh, I'm so much better. Where's BatKi?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," I reply.

I glance over at Superboy, he's looking down at the table. The timer goes off.

"Oh, my cookies!" Megan says.

I take that as an excuse to go into the living room with Wally, Artemis, and Kaldur. I flop own next to Wally.

"Dude, where's BK?"

"I don't know. She didn't show up today."

"I wonder why? It seems you two are always together," he says.

"I am the only friend she has that can be with her outside of here, Wally."

"I know, Dude."

Then we hear the robotic-woman woice. Then a few seconds later, Ami walks in.

"Hey," she says.

She has her newly cut hair full of the different colors and her colored contacts and fake glassses on. And a really baggy hoody that's so long it make it look like she's not wearing any pants. She must have her school uniform on underneath. And she looks tired. I stand up and walk over to her.

"Can we talk?" I ask, as I walk past and she follows me away from everyone, "Where were you?"

"I accidently fell asleep at the observatory," she repies.

"What happened last night?" I ask.

"Nothing happene. I just wanted to look at the full moon some more," she says and smiles.

A totally fake smile.

"You're not fooling anyone. What happened?"

"Nothin, just let it go," she says and goes and sits on the floor in the corner.

"Alright, it's training time," Black Canary says, coing in.

I actually jump.

"Let's go, it's already two days late. We're training today."

We all go to the training room. Ami stays as far away from us as possible and drags her feet. When we're in she avoids us more and stands on the otherside of us.

"Alright, who wants to go first?"

Ususally, Ami has her hand raised and is super excited, nw she just stands there. And the whole time she did nothin.

(blank space)

(Ami)

I watch as KF gets thrown again and loses. We laugh. I'm going to miss this the most, all of us together. I don't know how I'm gonna say good bye. I silently walk past everyone and out of the room.

I go to the kitchen with paper and a pen. I sit at the table and begin writing.

"Dear Dickie..."

(blank)

*Sorry, this chapter was kind of a short one and pretty much a filler chapter. But, I still hope you all like it.

Weirdo: Um, Fang...

Fang: Yeah.

Weirdo: Why did we draw on the blind guy? He's not going to know about it.

Fang: And, that's what makes it funner.

-bye bye for now-


	5. Chapter 5

*Welcome to another chapter. This is the thir one today. I'm on a roll.

Fang: I can't wait till Iggy wakes up.

Weirdo: Me either, and he'll never know so we can get away with it longer.

Both: *laugh*

Well, here's chapter 5, enjoy :D*

(blank)

(Ami)

I finish the final letter. This is the only way I know to say goodbye. I look up at the clock on my stand, it's 2 in the morning. But, I know I wont be sleeping. My fath...Mr. Winters, informed me earlier that toorrow would be my last day of school, then I'd be leaving two dayys after that.

I stand up and open my window, then climb out onto the roof. Tonight's another full moon. I fee the wind blow through the little hair I have left and touch my neck. I feel the bandage that's there. I curl up in a ball and lay my chin on my knees. And, for the first time since I was told, I let the tears come out.

~morning~

I finish sticking my letter's in my bag. Then, I put my coat on. I look at the clock, it's time for me to be at school and Dickie's already there. I throw my school uniforms in the trash, grab my envelope of papers for the school, and walk out. In about a half hour Heinrick has me at the school.

"It's okay. You don't have to wait for me. Go, be with Maara. I'll be home in a while."

At first, I didn't think he would leave. Then he put the car in gear and went. I was goin to miss him and Maara a lot too. I walk into the building and stop by the trophy case. I look at Dickie's picture in it.

"I'm sorry."

I go to the office an give them the papers. I'm still trying to figure out how this is being allowed, but I guess money can do many things. Then I go by Dickie's locker and stick his letter into it.

"Goodbye."

Then, I go to Mount Justice and leave the letter for them. Then, I go to Wayne Manor and leave a letter in the Bat Cave for all of them. I put them in the places where I know they would find them. I take my BatKid suit out of my bag and put it in the case. Then I go to my house to start packing what I'm allowed to take with me. I grab my uniforms back out of the trash and shove them in a bag.

(blank)

(Dick/ Robin)

We get dismissed from class and I go to my locker. I open the door and see a letter. "Dickie" is written on the front in Ami's handwriting. I shut my locker and walk outside. I sit on a bench, open the letter, and begin reading.

Dear Dickie, I know I probably should've told you this sooner but, I have to leave. You didn't really know everything about me. I was adopted by Laticia and Edward Winters when I was 5 years old. But, it was only a temporary thing. It was only until they had a real heir, an now they do, or they will.

So, that means I have to leave. I'm going back to the orphanage I was adopted from. I really didn't knw how to say goodbye, so I wrote a letter. I just want to say that, I'm grateful that you were my friend, best friend, and that I got to know you're secret and be a part of it for a short while. And don't worry, I'll still be strong, always. Goodbye, Ami.

I sit in silence until Alfred pulls up in front of the school, I get in. How could she be leaving? Is she really gone? We soon pull into our driveway and I get out before we're completely stopped. I run into the Bat Cave and Bruce is at the computer.

I go to the BatKid suit, it's really here. Then I go over to the computer and move some papers to find the letter.

"What's that?" Bruce asks.

"It's from Ami," I reply, pulling it oen.

"What's it s..."

"Dear Bruce and Alfred, thank you both for being so kind to me over the years. Bruce, as I'm sure you've always know, I was adopted, I need to tell you I'm going back. It was an honor to fight alongside you as BatKid and I'll really miss being able to do that. But, I needed to say goodbye and I wasn't sure how to do it in person," I read, there's more, but Bruce has got the gist of it.

I went to the Winters' house a couple of times but, each time Heinrich told me she didn't want to see anyone. Then, on the second day, Heinrick told me she was already gone. They took her that morning. The team was upset too. She managed to say good bye without giving a thing away.

Ami was truly gone and out of our lives.

(blank)

*How was it? Did you enjoy it? After this one, I promise it'll be good. So, please continue reading.

Iggy: How long was I out?

Weirdo: *hides a giggle* Long enough for me to write three new chapters.

Fang: So, a long time. Do you think you'll sleep tonight?

Weirdo: Probably not and you get to get up early again. *hides another giggle*

*Weirdo looks over at Fang and sees his smile, turns toward him*

Weirdo: OMG! I now understand why Max enjoys yours smiles, because they're so rare. I'm glad Max charishes them.

Fang: *turns away* Shut up.

Weirdo: *looks back at Iggy and falls over laughing*

Iggy: What's so funny?

Fang: Nothing, abslutely nothing.

Thanks for reading.

-bye bye for now-


	6. Chapter 6

*And, we have another one, I am having so much fun writing. Now, I just have to type the all up...

Froggy: Iggy, you knw you have "Weirdo and Fang was here" written on your forehead, right?

Iggy: No! I'm gonna kill you guys!

*Weirdo and Fang run away*

Enjoy.

(blank)

Chapter 6

(blank)

(Dick/Robin)

And soon after Ami left, a week passed. Everything continued as normal. Except, the team was kinda mad about the letter, I don't know what it said they won't show me. And, Hypno hasn't attacked since the Joker, I knew he or she was planning something. I look back up at the computer screen.

I look at the map of Gotham. We have one orphanage. Cental City has one and Metropolis has three. I'm looking for where Ami is. I spin in the chair to look at the BatKid suit, still in the case beside the Batsuit.

I spin back to look at the screen. I honestly didn't know where to look. All I've ever known is that she grew up in Gotham, I don't know where she came from. So, I look up the Gotham Orphanage and see the list of all the kids there. There were a bunch of people with the letter A for their first names.

I looked through every file on them, none of them were her. Then I did the same with the Central City orphanage. Still nothing.

"Trying to find Ami?" Bruce asks, looking at the screen behind me.

"Try this one," he says, clicking on the smallest Metropolis orphanage.

The registration pops up. The third name from the top is A. Monroe, Bruce clicks on it. Then her file pops up. Her picture is at the top, all updated with her new haircut.

"How did you know?" I ask, realizing it was stupid to ask because, he is the world's greatest detective.

"I've know for years," he says, finishing drying his hair with his towel," but, don't go after her, Dick. If she wanted you to, she wouldn't of stayed cooped up her last days here."

I know what he was saying. Ami isn't exactly the damseling type. Bruce walks out of the cave. I look back at the screen and start looking through her file. Name: Amithyst Monroe, Age: 16.

Hair, eye color, skin tone, height, and weight. All normal things on a file. Then I look through the information section. It says her birth mother died during child birth and her father gave her up. I stop reading after that because it felt like I was violating her privacy.

I exit the pages I was on and stand up. I stretch and go up to bed. When I got up, Bruce or, should I say, Batman, was gone. He probably has Justice League business I flop on the couch and flip through channels.

It's so boring without anyone to hang out with here. By 12, I decided to go to Mount Justice. I put the Robin suit on and go to the telephone booth. I go through to Mount Justice. I see KF in the kitchen but no one else.

"I see Megan and Conner still aren't speaking," I say.

"Nope, Dude. Ever since BK's letter, they still won't even look at eachother. Or, Megan won't talk to him," KF says.

No, I don't know what the letter said that made Megan mad at Conner.

(blank)

(Batman)

"You'll be joining me now," I hear in my head.

That was obviously Hypno. I came to see the Joker. They caught him early this morning and arrested him. He didn't remember what he did and kept laughing about it.

"You are correct, Batman. I am Hypno and you're in my way. You won't be much longer," then it laughs and I see black.

(blank)

(Dick/Robin)

I return home that night to find the Batcave totally trashed. Papers are everywhere and the cases that hold the suits aren't lighted anymore. All the vehicles windows are busted out and lights are flickering. I walk down into the garage area and get tackled by Batman. I escape from under him.

"Batman, what are you doing?"

"Get the job done, Hypno wants it done," he says, the same way that kid did not so long ago.

"No, not you too," I say, and dodge one of his fists.

I don't even know what to do. I could probably beat him, but that would mean hurting him. I could electricute him, like Aqualad did. But, I can't control how much of an electic current would hit him. I block another fist and back flip away.

I feel the kick to my gut and lose my breath. I back away, holding my gut, gasping for air. I use my grapling hook and get to the top of the stairs faster.

"...Hypno wants it done," I hear as I slam the door shut.

I block the door with the closest heavy thing I can find. I know it won't be long until he gets out. I hurry up and take off my costume and change. I hurry up and go through the clock and shut it. I go up to Alfred.

"I need you to drive me to Metropolis, please?"

"I shall, Master Dick."  
We get to the car,

"And, don't be afraid to step on it."

(blank)

(Ami)

"Monroe, clean the table," Crawler tells me.

Even though, I already was I honestly don't know how much longer I can last at this place. I don't even have any friends here anymore. They all got adopted after I left. I finish cleaning the table and take the dished to Anna.

"Monroe," I hear Crawler shout.

Oh, great. What now? I walk to the main room where the entrance to the orphanage is. I stop when I see Dickie standing there.

"You better make it quick," Crawler says, then goes to her office.

"Dickie, what are you doing here?" I ask, walking over to him.

"Ami, I really need your help. Something happened to Bruce," he whispers.

"What?!" What happened?" I whisper back.

"Hypno got to him. And I don't know how to beat him without hurting or killing him."

"Why didn't you just ask the team to help?"

"Because, you were the first person I thought of that could help. Besides, he'd kill me if I showed anyone the Batcave."

This was true. I make a snap decision. I look at Crawler's office door.

"Let's go," I say and grab Dickie's arm.

(blank)

(Dick/Robin)

Ami and I run into the Batcave and the door that I blocked shut is open. But, no Bats.

"Man, where'd he go?" I says.

"It's fine, we'll find him soon. Alright, so we know the electocution stops Hypno. But, only Kaldur knows how much you can use to stop him. And, other than that, we don't know of any other ways. I'm definitely not asking Megan to do anything again," Ami says, picking up her BatKid suit.

"So, we're going the to team?" I ask, picking up my suit.

"Yes, I know there's no way we can do this alone. First of all, we need to find him. And then we need to follow him to Hypno, if Bats is not already with him. And we'll need to hold Bats still, free him, and catch Hypno. So, yea, we're gonna need the team," Ami says, taking her top shirt off.

"That is true," I say, smiling.

I'm glad to hear her voice again. After we're changed, we run to the telephone booth and go to Mount Justice.

"What if everyone's not here? We were heading home for the night."

"We'll get then here," she replies.

"What are you doing here?" Superboy asks.

(Blank)

* Heehee, sorry I left you hanging there. BUt, it puts mystery to it. And, Fang and I are still running for our lives. Iggy may be blind but he's really good at chasing. But, I hope you enjoyed it and please continue reading it. Thank you so much for reading. Please review?

(P.s. I apologize is this chapter kinda sucks, this one was really hard to write and took me a while to do so. And I also apologize if anyone seems OOC...)


	7. Chapter 7

* Hello everyone. Welcome to chapter 7. I am writing this from a closet. Why, you ask? Because Iggy locked us in it.

Fang: He apparently forgot that me and small spaces, not good together.

Weirdo: *almost hysterical laugh* You're not the only one, buddy. I can't stand small spaced.

Here's the story. Enjoy. *

(blank)

Chapter 7

(blank)

(Ami/Batkid)

"What are you doing here?" Superboy asks.

I knew he was direction it at me.

"She's here t.."Robin says.

"I'm here because Robin and I need everyone's help," I say, interrupting Dickie and walking past Superboy.

I go to the area with the computers. I contact KF, Artemis, and Aqualad.

"What?" Artemis says.

"Sorry to call so late, but Robin and I need your help," I say.

"Why are you back?" Artemis says.

"I'm back to save my mentor, so just deal with me for the time being," I say, trying to stay calm, "Now, we don't have much time before Hypno makes Batman do something. You know, like maybe, breaking into the Hall of Justice or something along those lines. I can track him, but we need everyone here for the plan."

"I see, so you're trying to find Hypno and Bats, two birds with one stone kinda thing," KF says.

"Yeah, we need to find Bats and follow him to find Hypno. But, there is no way any one of us could do it alone, so we need help," Robin says.

"We're on our way," Aqualad says.

We all disconnect. I knew they'd be mad at me, but wow. After a few seconds, Wally arrives, then, a few minutes later, he's followed by Artemis and Aqualad.

"Superboy, go get Megan," I say from across the room.

He looks mad but he goes. When they come back in the room, Megan hugs me. I lightly hug her back.

"I knew you'd come back!"

I give her a faint smile, Superboy is glaring the whole time.

"I can't help it if she wants to see me and be near me, Conner," I whisper just light enought for him to hear.

He looks away from us.

"Okay, so what's the major problem?" Wally says.

"Well, Bat's is being mindjacked by Hypno right now," Robin says.

"And, we need to find him before something horrible occurs," I finish.

"Well, do you have any way to find him?" Megan says.

"We do, but all we can do is follow him. This is our one and only chance to find Hypno and, let's face it, we probably won't be able to exactly beat Batman," I say.

"Why don't we just contact the Justice League and get their help?" Wally says.

"I've been trying, there' no answer," I reply.

"So, you're telling us that we're sitting ducks against Hypno and Batman?" Artemis says.

"Pretty much," Dickie says.

I pull up a map on the screen and there's a blinking dot on it.

"This dot is Batman," I say, pointing at it," He's still in Gotham at the moment but I don't know for how much longer."

Robin downloads the map to his wrist computer.

"We need to move now because he's moving," Robin says.

"Let's move," Aqualad orders.

We all go to the bio-ship, the others going into stealth mode. Miss. Martian is the driver, as always.

"Just go the Gotham, we'll start there," I say, strapping in.

~.~.~

*Well, there was chapter 7. Thank you all so much for reading this.

Fang: Iggy, let us the h. e. double tooth picks out now!

Weirdo: Yeah! Come on! *almost in tears*

Iggy: what should you say?

Weirdo: I'm sorry for drawing on you.

Fang: Me too.

Iggy: FIne, you're free. *gets off the door*

*Weirdo and Fang exit the closet, running*

Weirdo: Oh, sweet Glory Halleluah!

-bye bye for now-


	8. Chapter 8

*Hello, everyone. This is Fang. I'll be announcing this one, Weirdo's busy chasing Iggy with her spatula. Problem is, he can fly. I guess she forgot. But, welcome to chapter eight.

*Weirdo runs over and shoves Fang out of the way*

Hello, I'm here. Please enjoy as I get Iggy.

Here's the chapter.

*Weirdo runs back to try and get Iggy**

*P.S. I would like to thank Stronger123 for being the very first person to review on this story. Thank you so much for boosting my confidence on this one. You're awesome. –Weirdo*

"He's not here anymore," I say.

"That much is obvious," Batkid says, looking down into the alley.

"But, he is still in Gotham. It says he's right here," I say, looking at the map on my wrist again.

"Then that thing is broken," Wally says.

I just turn and look at him.

"Guys, it's not broken. He has to be here, but where?" Batkid says.

"Could he have found the tracker and ditched it?" Artemis asks.

"No," Batkid and I say in unison.

"It's hidden where only myself and Robin know," BK says.

"So, Batman is just, gone," Aqualad says.

"That's what it looks like," Superboy says.

"He can't be just gone, he's right here," I say.

"Could he be in the building we're on?" Megan asks.

"Miss. Martian, mentally search the building for him," Aqualad says.

"No! W…we'll just search it ourselves," Batkid says, opening the roof door and walking in.

Aqualad just looks at me and Megan looks confused. But, we follow.

-(a few minutes later)-

"He's not here," Artemis says, closing another door.

"Yeah, I can't find him," KF says, running up to us, " I just searched the last 3 floors."

"But, it says he's still here," I say.

Batkid sighs, closing the last door on this hall.

"Where else could he be?" Artemis asks.

Then Megan smacks her forehead,

"Hello, Megan! The sewer. There's a way to the sewer right by here."

BK facepalms.

"Yeah, that's where they could be," She says.

"Yes, let's go," Aqualad says.

We exit the building from the roof and get down into the sewer.

"Ugh, it smells so bad," Artemis says.

"Well, it is a sewer. You're not over whelmed are you? Because, you need to be whelmed to survive down here," I say to her.

After a while of silently walking, we begin to hear a voice.

"I know that voice," Miss. M says, " I think that is Hypno."

We've reached our destination. I turn off my wrist computer, putting us in complete night. It's show time.

*Sorry it was so short everyone but, I hope you liked it anyway. The next chapter, action begins!

Weirdo: Iggy, get your butt down here!

Iggy: Nope.

Weirdo: Ugh! Fine. *takes a few steps back then runs really fast and dives off the stage, tackling Iggy*

Fang: And the fun continues…

Thankyou for reading and please review?

-bye bye for now-


End file.
